


How one baby changed Izzy's life.

by Wynhaught_trash



Series: Alex and Izzy verse [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Izzy is back, Luna danvers, Taylor the loving wife, her as a momma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynhaught_trash/pseuds/Wynhaught_trash
Summary: This is a sequel to How one meta-human changed Alex's life! Must read that to understand this.You guys asked, I answered!Follow Izzy and Taylor Danvers as they tackle motherhood.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Original Character(s), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Alex and Izzy verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632757
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one for starters but please enjoy!

Izzy danvers has faced vengeful aliens, angry meta-humans and deranged humans. That? That she can handle. A crying newborn and 4am feeds? That, that she struggles with. In reality, Luna is actually quite a well behaved newborn compared to others, but that doesn’t mean that the exhaustion Izzy feels is lessened by any means.

Taylor had taken to motherhood so naturally that Izzy could only huff. Her wife was amazing, even taking paid family leave to be home with the pair of them. Izzy had tried to protest, but Taylor was having none of it. Her reasoning was that Izzy had just given birth and needed to recover, so she shouldn't have to care for their newborn too.

Luna is two weeks old today, which also marks her first full day out of the apartment. It was Rose’s 2rd birthday party, and Izzy promised to bring the baby around for the afternoon. 

“Have you got the bag?” Izzy asks, zipping up Luna’s onesie jacket to protect her from the chilly afternoon.

“Yup.” Taylor says, flinging it above her head briefly as she grabs and tosses a blanket towards her wife.

“Are her bottles in it?” Izzy asks as she buckled her newborn into her carseat.

“Duh, what kinda mother do you think I am?” Taylor asks jokingly with an exaggerated sigh.

“Diapers?” Izzy asks, turning towards her wife expectantly.

“Of course I- shit.” Taylor curses, turning and practically running into their bedroom/

Izzy can only huff out a laugh, fixing Luna’s blanket around her before gently picking up the carseat. Taylor comes rushing out moments later, shoving diapers into the already stuffed bag. Grinning sheepishly, the blonde passes her wife and daughter, planting a kiss on both their mouths before heading for the door.

\---------------

“They’re here!” Kara squeals, yanking open the door before they even had the chance to knock. 

They were celebrating the party at Alex’s house so that the kids could play in the backyard before it got too cold. Alex secretly knows the real reason is because Kara hates the clean up after. 

“I'm so jealous of you X-ray vision dude.” Izzy responds not even flinching.

Taylor on the other hand jumped so hard she smacked into the door frame.  
Izzy huffs out a laugh at her jumpy wife, heading inside towards all the noise. She gently places Luna down on the coffee table, taking off her blanket. 

“There’s my grandbaby.” Alex practically squeals, gently swatting Izzy's hands away so she can undo her jacket herself.

Izzy huffs slightly, chuckling as she steps back to allow her mom to continue. She hears another familiar squeal and soon finds herself embraced by a warm body.

“Izzy!” Mariana squealed loudly, squeezing her sister tightly.

“Hey look, it’s my favourite sister!” Izzy greets her with a grin.

“I’m your only sister dumby” Mariana replied with a grin of her own.

“Rude.” Izzy responds, running her fingers through her sisters long locks.

Mariana while almost 8 years old had taken a recent stretch in her height. God, Izzy just wants her to be tiny again. 

“Oh, here comes double trouble!” Nicole announces as she hears the familiar thuds of her sons footsteps getting closer.

Not long later and Izzy is almost trampled by her 3 year old brothers. 

“Woah there, you guys almost took me out!” Izzy says dramatically, leaning down to tickle both her brothers, grinning as they giggle loudly.

Izzy sat there listening to her brothers crazy stories for a couple minutes before she hears the cries of Luna. Turning to her mom who still has the baby, she catches her eye.

“That’s her hungry cry, I can feed her if you want a break.” Izzy says nicely.

“You don’t breast feed right?” Alex clarifies.

“No” 

It was the original plan, however Izzy had increased pain in her chest from lactation, so they just found it easier to use formula. 

“Then I can do it, just need the bottle.” Alex smiles.

“I got it!” Nicole says, jumping up and grabbing the baby bag.

“Babe we should come here more often.” Taylor responds from her spot on the floor where she was playing trucks with Wesley and Wyatt.

Izzy can only laugh at her wife, turning back to smile softly at the sight of her mom and her daughter snuggled together on the couch. Luna had stopped crying almost immediately as Alex very quickly placed the pacifier into her mouth.

Just then Izzy hears giggles from above her head, looking up to see a giggling Rose floating above her. Izzy can only chuckle as she reaches up to grab the giggling blonde. Thankfully for Kara, it still only appears that Rose can float, and has not inherited any other alien capabilities.

Apart from having a massive appetite, but that could be from anything. 

Rose immediately snuggles into Izzy’s arms as she relaxes on the couch. She still looked like a carbon copy of Kara, from her dirty blonde hair to her piercing blue eyes. Izzy can only sit happily admiring her family, and once again thinking how completely grateful she is.


	2. Earth birthday part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about another earth birthday for Kara, and how it changed from the first one i wrote!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> planning on updating more regularly, also have some one shots for supercorp in the works!!

Izzy fumbles with the bag of flour she was holding, almost dropping the whole thing to the floor. Releasing a quiet curse, she rights the bag that came dangerously close to spilling before gently placing it on the counter. 

“Smooth.” Taylor smirks, holding a sleeping Luna to her chest. 

“Shut up.” Izzy huffs. 

Today was Karas earth birthday, and keeping to tradition, Izzy was making her banana pancakes. Considering Kara only lived a couple floors up, Izzy decides to make them before she arrives. Her aunt HATED cleaning up, despite the fact she could do it in a second.

“You sure you can handle today?” Izzy asks her wife, face serious as she beats the eggs. 

“Of course babe, I got this.” Taylor responds honestly. 

Just then, there was a knock to their door. Taylor heads towards it wordlessly, opening it carefully. Alex was on the other side, twins in both of her arms and an impatient looking Mariana behind her. 

“Hey Alex” Taylor grins happily, stepping back and watching Alex put the twins down.

“You sure you can handle it?” Alex asks, slightly out of breathe.

“You Danvers really need more faith in me.” Taylor huffs, taking the heavy bag from Alex’s shoulder.

“It’s not you i’m worried about, I know my kids.” Alex responds with a chuckle.

Due to it being Kara’s earth birthday, Taylor offered to watch all the kids. While Kara wouldn’t voice it, the others knew she only wished for Lena, Alex, Izzy and her kids to be there. With Nicole at the bakery until 4, it only left Taylor available to take the kids. 

“Nicole should be here latest 4:30 to help out with everything, you guys have everything?” Alex asks with a frown.

“Yeah Mom, you dropped off the blow up mattress already.” Izzy shouts from the kitchen area.

“Oh yeah!” Alex says happily, closing the front door and heading to the kitchen.

“Hey kiddo.” Alex says softly, wrapping her arms around her daughter's torso.

“Hey mom.” Izzy says with a smile, flipping the current pancake she's making. 

“I’m so excited to eat them.” Alex grins, pulling away.

“I know, you said that every year.” Izzy chuckles, flipping the now done pancake onto a plate.

“Damn Iz how much are you making?” Alex asks.

“I’m feeding two super appetites today.” Izzy says with a smirk.

Alex only chuckles before heading to where her other kids are. She beelines it for Taylor, gently taking her granddaughter from her grasp. While Alex coos softly at Luna, Taylor takes this chance to play with dinosaurs with Mariana. 

It wasn’t long before Izzy had finally finished the massive batch of pancakes she had made. The pair bid farewell and good luck to Taylor, before heading straight for the elevator. They were outside Kara and Lena’s apartment in no time.

It was Lena who answered the door, a soft smile on her face as she embraced both women. Izzy places the pancakes onto the counter, just in time to see Kara make her way over to them. She pulls the pair into a close and tight group embrace. Izzy nuzzles the supers shoulder, rubbing her back in the way she knows calms her aunt. Alex murmurs soft words, muffled by her sister's shoulder. It didn’t matter. She knew that Kara could hear them. 

Kara pulls away after a couple minutes, squeezing the pairs shoulders before her eyes dart to the pancakes on the counter. Before she could speed towards them, Izzy held her in place. 

“Ah ah, you know the deal.” Izzy says, ignoring the supers pout. 

She takes out a candle and a lighter, sticking the candle into the massive stack of pancakes, before heading into the living room. Lily was quietly playing on the floor, handing over one of her dolls to Rose, who was happy enough just waving it around in the air. Lily smiles happily as she sees her aunt and cousin, while Rose squeals loudly.

Izzy urges her aunts to sit on the couch, waiting patiently as they sit. Lily came over and gently pulled herself into Karas lap, the blonde wrapping her arms around her daughter. Rose floats her way to Lena, doing tumbles in the air while giggling. As she settles in her lap, Lena tickles her foot, grinning at the loud giggle she receives.

Alex and Izzy sits on the coffee table right across from the family. Izzy then lights the candle, holding out the plate with a happy smile. 

“Happy earth birthday mommy.” Lily says first in a small but loving voice, snuggling into her mom.

“Thanks baby.” Kara says with a watery smile, kissing her daughter on the head. 

Everyone else echoed the girls sentence, except for Rose who cheerfully said “Happy happy mommy!” 

Kara blows out the candles, glancing around the room as happy tears fall from her eyes.

“Mommy?” Rose says, face turning serious as she reaches for her mom, wiping at a tear.

“I’m okay baby, just very happy.” Kara responds emotionally, kissing her other daughter at her temple. 

Lena clutches her wifes hand tightly, trying not to cry as well. Alex had already gotten up and moved behind the couch, hugging her sister around her shoulders. Izzy hand her hand on her aunts knee, rubbing gently with a soft smile on her face. 

“Mommy?” Lily says after a moments silence, sitting out a little so she could turn and face her mother.

“Yeah?” Kara says, a soft gaze aimed at her eldest daughter.

“Can you tell me more about Krypton?” Lily asks, eyes wide with hope.

“Of course darling, where would you like me to start?” Kara asks with a happy smile.

“Oh, tell me more about science!” Lily exclaimed excitedly.

Yup, Izzy thought, definitely just like Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are appreciated as always :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy's first day back at the DEO is.... eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for leaving this for months, it was super hard trying to get back home with the virus, I was very stressed and had no motivation for the pieces ive been working on

Izzy stood staring at herself in the mirror, blowing out a nervous breath as she smoothed down her clothes. It’s been a month since she gave birth to Luna, and also marks her first day back in the DEO. Alex had insisted she stay home for another month, having become the director a couple years previous. But Izzy insisted she was okay to return, considering she was still stuck on desk duty.

Doesn’t mean she’s not nervous. 

Taylor had opted to stay on family leave for another couple weeks for them to adjust to Izzy being back, as well as enough time to filter through daycare or nanny options. Izzy personally would prefer a nanny, considering they have yet to know if Luna has any abilities, however Taylor believes that daycare is important for Luna to socialise with peers. 

She’s a freakin’ baby, Izzy thinks. 

She didn't realise she’d zoned out until she felt two arms wrap around her waist softly.

“I miss wrapping my hands around a big bump.” Taylor pouts, placing her chin gently onto Izzy's shoulder.

“Easy there tiger, my vaginas still recovering.” Izzy chuckles, grinning happily at her love through the mirror. 

“You nervous about your first day back?” Taylor asks softly, swaying them back and forth gently.

“I just feel weird about leaving you guys.” Izzy murmurs quietly, looking away.

“This is your job, that you love, there’s no reason to feel weird sweetheart.” Taylor responds, pecking her shoulder lightly. 

“It’s gonna be boring without you and the baby to entertain me on…. Desk duty” Izzy cringes slightly.

“Your moms just worried it’s too soon, you did push out a human only a month ago.” Taylor says with a smile, squeezing her slightly.

Izzy smiles softly before turning in her wife's arms, wrapping her own around her neck gently. 

“You sure you’re okay staying home longer? I don’t have to go in yet.” Izzy asks.

“Honey, you fought to be able to go today, of course i’m okay with it i’d tell you if i wasn't” Taylor smiles reassuringly.

“Promise?”

“Always.” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Walking into the facility, Izzy was greeted warmly by many of her coworkers. Having been the best in her class at the academy, as well as showing immense ability from her time as a cadet, she had already been promoted to the main operating hub. This meant she worked in the same team as her mom, aunt, Winn and other higher up personnel. 

This would also include field work but, well….. Desk duty. 

“Hey Winn.” Izzy greeted with a smile as she walked up to the main area for the briefing session. 

Winn swivels towards her, squealing loudly and practically bounding his way towards her like a puppy.

“How’s the little squish?? Does she like the bunny I bought her?” Winn says with a massive grin. 

“Well, she’s only a month old so it’s hard to tell. But, she’s not scared of it?” Izzy offered hopefully.

“I’ll take it.” Winn responds with a grin, turning back towards his seat.

Izzy can only chuckle, heading to her desk opposite his. The fact that her abilities gave her a massively high IQ definitely came in handy regarding her promotions. Her and Winn worked well together, be it locating rogue aliens or coding tirelessly to open encrypted files. There's also more under the table jobs, such as hacking important people or organisations that are dirty. 

They taught one another a lot, Izzy showed Winn a more effective way to hack servers, while Winn taught her how to build and improve weapons against enemies. 

Before she could reminiscence any further, Kara, Lena and Alex walk up into their area, beckoning Winn and Izzy to join them around the battle table (As win likes to call it).

“There’s a new threat to National city, we’re unable to determine whether this threat is meta-human or alien, all we know is they have been causing a lot of damage” Alex starts.

“I’ve been tracking their movement through each point of damage to the city.” Lena announces, using a tablet to project her findings onto the table in 3D form. 

“So, we don’t actually know whether they’re evil or just afraid?” Kara asks softly, glancing at the path of destruction this being left.

“True Supergirl, but remember, we don’t know yet so we need to proceed with caution.” Alex says sternly.

Izzy watches everyone nod, feeling quite behind. 

“Here’s my findings, what do you think Izzy?” Lena asks softly, glancing towards the woman.

There appeared to be close to 6 different incidents of destruction. Mainly structural damages to buildings or cars, one being electrical wires being snapped. They had no info on the being responsible, other than choppy witness statements which all had conflicting data. However, the heat signature left behind at each scene remained the same, leading them to believe this was by the same being. 

The fact that a heat signature was even there without the physical body led Lena to believe there was more to it than a human who enjoyed destroying things. This led her to experiment on the leftover signature, which was clearly shown in her findings. This confirmed that the signature was not completely human, but it couldn't confirm fully whether it was left by an alien or not. 

“Seems like we’re pretty much in the dark on who this is.” Izzy starts, staring in thought at the findings.

“There's no pattern to the destruction, so I doubt this was a message. It appears reckless however I believe this person is actually quite smart, considering they were able to make every witness statement describe them differently. Almost as though they wanted us to think these were separate incidents.” Izzy continues.

“I wonder how they managed that, each description of them seemed different too. Shapeshifter?” Alex answered, face scrunched up in thought.

“Potentially, i’ll have to run more tests.” Lena announces, writing furiously into her tablet.

“Okay Supergirl please take Lena with you to the most recent site, see if she can get some more readings.” Alex says, nodding slightly at her sister.

“Winn, got any gadgets that can help?” Alex asks.

“I can go look through the armory, see if anything is useful” Winn grins before taking his leave.

“What can I do?” Izzy asks, itching to join Kara and Lena to the site. 

“Stay here, keep an eye on the city, looking closely for any places that may seem likely to be hit next.” Alex says, softer this time.

“Surveillance?” Izzy asks with a slight frown. 

“When we have more to go on there’ll be more you can do. Please?” Alex finishes softly, smiling at Izzy.

Izzy nods, knowing better than to defy orders before taking a seat at her desk. Alex glances around the base quickly, noticing no one was in eyeshot. She steps closer to her daughter, wrapping her arms gently around her shoulders and kissing her on top of the head. Izzy relaxed, leaning back into her mother. 

Alex lets go a moment later, moving towards the table which still displayed the areas of destruction. After a couple moments passed, Alex straightened, hand pressing into her ear.

“Supergirl?? What’s wrong?” Alex asks full of concern.

“Be right there.” 

“Whats happening?” Izzy asks, spinning around in her chair. 

“The creature, it’s there, they need back up.” Alex announces, heading for the armory to gear up.

“Let me come, I can help.” Izzy pleaded, walking after her. 

“Izzy.” Alex warned, shooting her a glance as she grabbed a vest and strapped it on. 

“Please just- I know i’m not supposed to leave but-”

“Izzy you know our job, this happens practically everyday, does not mean you get to leave here.” Alex says sternly, heading further into the armory to grab her guns.

“I know I just, I just want to help.” Izzy sighed, watching her mother from the doorway.

“I understand that, but we got this. Support us from here with Winn okay?” Alex says, softening as she approaches her daughter.

“Okay.” Izzy says, nodding slightly.

Alex smiles, placing her hand on her daughters shoulder briefly before leaving quickly, calling out towards the tactical team to follow. Izzy sighs, glancing towards the side door inside the armory as a sheepish Winn pokes his head through. 

“So… I may have heard all that, sorry.” Winn speaks sheepishly.

“It’s okay, any cool gadgets?” Izzy smiles slightly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex arrives just in time to aid her sister in fighting the creature. The creature in question was very tall and muscular, red in color with spikes rippling it’s skin. Alex quickly takes out her gun, aiming it at the alien only for it to turn towards her, stop fighting and dissipate into nothing.

Alex swears she saw what looked like a smirk on its face.

“What was that?!” Alex shouts, feeling uneasy.

“I’ve no idea, it was fighting us like crazy before you guys got here.” Kara responds, confusion clear on her face.

“This explains the leftover heat signatures at each scene.” Lena responds, aiming some sort of device at the area the alien dissolved in.

“That was too easy. Why?” Alex asks, eyes darting around the destroyed warehouse they were in.

“It’s not here anymore, I'm not picking up anything.” Lena responds, moving her device around the room.

“It’s like it wanted us to call for backup, but why?” Kara says softly, face scrunching up slightly.

Realisation dawns on Alex.

“Because this was a distraction.” her blood runs cold.

“Winn? Izzy? Do you copy?” Alex asks in a rushed tone, hand pressing into her ear device.

“Do you copy!” she shouts, body stilling.

“Alex! It’s here, whatever it is it’s destroying everything!” Winn shouts in a panic.

Alex could hear screaming, gun fire and crashes in the background. She signalled to Kara and Lena to get moving, them having heard through their own devices what was happening.

“Winn, Winn, where’s Izzy is she okay?” Alex asks hurriedly.

“I-I don’t know I'm sorry, I ran to the armory to get gadgets but- nothing's working!” Winn yells frantically. 

“We’ll be right there, hang on.” Alex says soothingly.

“Fly me there?” Alex asks her sister.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment as always :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment your thoughts!


End file.
